


Glow

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, implied campfire blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of trying to kill Hannibal, Matthew frees Will and they go on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

Will was tired, but as he lolled in the passenger seat, trying not to fall asleep he couldn’t stop looking at Matthew and thinking about the last few days. 

Matthew had killed two guards and let him out of the hospital, they had been running ever since. Will almost didn’t go at first, but he no longer he felt like he had anything to stay for, so he had grabbed Matthew's hand and ran for the car. 

They had switched ever few days. Matthew had new identities for them and they had been able to rent cars and drop them off every few cities. 

Matthew was willing to do all driving, and Will hung on for the ride, watching the way he drove with intense purpose. It was like watching a hawk with prey in its sight, except Matthew managed to move with the purpose all the time. Sometimes it made Will wonder if he was what was in Matthew’s sights and if his end game was the new life that he was setting up. 

Their first kiss had been the first night, Will had taken the bed and Matthew had offered to sleep next to it, but as he had lain in bed Matthew had kissed his forehead. When Will tilted up his head to look at him and Matthew had thought it was invitation and had taken his mouth as if he meant to consume him. 

They had ended sharing the bed.

The next day Matthew had suggested camping, they could stay further from main roads and there was no use of credit cards. So they had gotten what they needed and ended up at a place out of the way.

Matthew had said he looked like a god in the glow of the campfire, and he had gotten down on his knees to worship. 

For some reason after two days of being on the run it seemed natural, maybe he was getting to far into Matthew’s head, or maybe this was how it was meant to be. 

As he watched Matthew’s lips work and his bright green eyes looking up, wetting as he struggled to take him all, Will had felt like he was on high. Matthew was holding all his emotions so close to the surface Will had only ran his hands through his cropped hair and told him his service was appreciated. 

That night it was more than just kisses they shared. 

The next few days followed the same route until Will felt like he knew the days. Matthew’s hands were firm on the wheel, but when he finally turned off the highway Will noticed it was still early to be stopping for the night. 

“You hungry?”

“No, we’re here.”

Will blinked a few times to clear his eyes and he managed to sit up in his seat.

“Where is here?”

“Our house.”

He had known that Matthew had set everything up, but this was unexpected. 

“You bought it under our new names.”

Matthew smirked, only one side of his mouth pulling up. 

“Not the ones we are using now. I put them in the dash.”

Will opened up the dashboard compartment and took out the papers, flipping through until he found a birth certificate and drivers licence. It held his face but the name under it said Thomas Greer, the one for Matthew shared a last name, Michael Greer. The next document was a wedding licence and Will laughed. 

Matthew’s eyes flicked over to the papers.

“It’s just for our cover. I thought it would raise fewer eyebrows.”

Will leaned back against the seat, and looked over at Matthew. Somehow it suited the bond between them now, after days of no rest they would be able to settle down and stop looking behind themselves for a while.

“I think I like it.”


End file.
